You Have to Burn the Rope
|desarrollador = |saga = |lanzamiento = |versión = |género = |temática = |licencia = |edad = |sistemas = |otros= }} You Have To Burn The Rope (YHTBTR) ("Tienes que quemar la cuerda"), nombre clave Spoiler,Spoiler.swf, es el nombre del archivo flash incorporado en la página web oficial. La palabra significa, literalmente, "arruinar", en referencia al título y las frases en el corredor, las cuales anuncian el final del juego. La misma palabra es utilizada para designar aquello que adelanta la trama de una narración, y se trata de un anglicismo ampliamente extendido en Internet. es un videojuego diseñado y programado en Adobe Flash por Kian Bashiri en marzo de 2008 bajo el sello de Mazapán, con diseño gráfico adicional de Christian Dryden, y con música de Henrik Nåmark, el cual también colaboraría en el diseño.Información de crédito según el listado facilitado al final del manual oficial. El juego, de un esquema clásico, sencillo y con un desarrollo tremendamente breve, no es más que una crítica irónica a la complejidad que han alcanzado los lanzamientos en la presente generación. El mismo título indica el objetivo del jugador, el cual recibe pistas adicionales a lo largo del corredor que le lleva al enfrentamiento con el enemigo. Además, el lema dado por el autor es «''Computer games are getting so hard these days...» ("Los videojuegos se hacen tan difíciles estos días..."). Argumento Un personaje de color rosa, controlado por el jugador, debe vencer al "Grinning Colossus" (Coloso Sonriente). Para ello, y como el propio título indica, deberá quemar la cuerda que soporta una lámpara, para lanzarla sobre el enemigo y vencerlo. Tras ello, termina el juego. Pistas A lo largo del pasillo inicial que conduce al Coloso Sonriente se presentan una serie de pistas para facilitar la tarea del jugador. Éstas son: # «''There's a boss at the end of this tunnel» ("Hay un jefe enemigo al final de este túnel") # «''You can't hurt him with your weapons''» ("No podrás herirlo con tus armas") # «''To kill him you have to burn the rope above''» ("Para matarlo deberás quemar la cuerda de arriba") Una cuarta pista, oculta, se muestra si se pulsa el botón derecho del ratón sobre la pantalla de juego, leyéndose: «''4. Also, you can't really die''» ("Además, no podrás morir realmente"). Personajes Protagonista De cuerpo redondo y rosado, vestido únicamente con un bombín negro y botines anaranjados. Puede saltar y lanzar hachas. Grinning Colossus El Coloso Sonriente, enemigo al que ha de vencer el protagonista. Se trata de un enorme cilindro negro, sin extremidades, de ojos saltones y desproporcionada boca. Ataca con esferas que nacen de las cuencas de sus ojos, y con su propio cuerpo, los cuales aturden al protagonista. Las hachas le dañan, pero su barra de vida se recupera rápidamente. Banda sonora Está compuesta, dirigida y orquestada por Henrik Nåmark. Cuatro son las pistas que suenan a lo largo del juego: durante el recorrido por el túnel (Cave), en la introducción (Lethal intro) y durante la batalla contra el Coloso Sonriente (Busta Buss), y en los títulos de crédito (Now You're a Hero). Los títulos de las canciones están obtenidos de la web de Henrik Nåmark, Reachground.se, en la que se ofrecen enlaces a los archivos MP3 de las mismas Canción de los títulos de crédito Una de las composiciones de Henrik Nåmark, publicada bajo licencia Creative Commons (Atribución-No Comercial 2.5 Genérica), suena al final. La melodía, denominada Now You're a Hero, imita en cierto modo el último corte de Portal: «''Still Alive''». Su letra es como sigue: :«Congratulations! :You managed to :kill that boss, you see :The Grinning Colossus :You're the hero we all wish we could be :You made it through the tunnel :Then you grabbed that fire on the wall :You jumped up above him :Then you burned the rope and saved us all :You burned the rope and saved us all :You burned the rope and saved us... :(string) :Now you're a hero :You managed to :beat the whole damn ga-ame :We're happy you made it :But how are you gonna spend :the rest of this da-ay :Maybe watch a video :Maybe press refresh :and start again :Now you're a hero :You managed to :beat the whole damn ga-ame :We're happy you made it :But how are you :gonna spend the rest of this da-ay :Maybe watch a video :Maybe press refresh :and start again :Yes it's over now :we didn't want to :make a longer game :This is it :I swear it's true :oohh ohh :Now you're a hero :you managed to :beat the whole damn ga-ame :We're happy you made it :but how are you :gonna spend the rest of this da-ay :Maybe watch a video :Maybe press refresh and start again» El propio compositor aclararía una curiosidad sobre la canción en su página web:Reachground.se: «I’d like to add some trivia here. You know the second time I sing “You burned the rope and saved us all”, that’s when I start to play a string on my keyboard. There’s a construction site right next to my house where they’re building around the clock. This perticular night I was editing the song in Reason when I heard a high pitch tone coming streaming through the window. I thought “hey, I have to have some strings somewhere in my song. You never know where inspiration will come from.» Críticas y recibimiento El autor recibió numerosas colaboraciones de aficionados, como guías sobre cómo completar el juego o vídeos en YouTube, colaboraciones que fueron enlazadas en un principio en la página web oficial. El juego ha sido citado a los pocos días de su publicación en multitud de páginas y blogs. AnaitGames http://www.anaitgames.com/%c2%a1juegazo/ lo calificaría como "¡Juegazo!", ironizando sobre su superioridad ante la canción de crédito de Portal o el protagonista de Halo 3. Otros medios españoles, como Vida Extra http://www.vidaextra.com/2008/04/07-you-have-to-burn-the-rope-el-juego-flash-absurdamente-de-moda, lo calificarían de molesta broma pasajera, sin mencionar las claras intenciones críticas del juego, intenciones que están de igual modo detrás de los walkthrough ("guías paso a paso") que orientan su desarrollo, de los manuales y de los vídeos que muestran cómo terminarlo o una carrera contrarreloj, y que definen muchos de los tópicos actuales del sector. Adaptaciones Versión texto de Michael Cook Existe una versión como aventura conversacional programada Michael Cook y publicada el 5 de abril. Realizada con el programa Inform 7 http://www.inform-fiction.org/, los usuarios de Microsoft Windows deben ejecutarla a través de aplicaciones como WinGlulxe http://www.microheaven.com/IFGuide/IFGuide.pl?step=7&c=0&i=30. Puede resolverse con la siguiente cadena: east, east, up, get torch, up, burn rope with torch. Tecleando examine puede recibirse una descripción del entorno. Referencias Enlaces externos Enlaces primarios *You Have to Burn the Rope: página oficial del juego *Pagina para jugar online *Manual oficial *Página de Henrik Nåmark con enlace a la canción en MP3 de los títulos de crédito *Página de Henrik Nåmark en la que se detallan los acordes de guitarra en la canción final *Versión texto (aventura conversacional) del juego, por Michael Cook Enlaces adicionales *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjWMXjjdBgI Teaser trailer en YouTube y realizado por un aficionado] Categoría:Videojuegos de 2008 Categoría:Videojuegos de plataforma Categoría:Videojuegos Freeware